Just Jacob
by Mage of Dragons
Summary: A set of drabbles all featuring, and dedicated to Jacob Black. 1. ANGUISH 2. DREAM
1. Anguish

**_A/N: Hmm. This is my first Twilight fic... er, drabble. Anyway, I wasn't really sure where I was going with this. I just really like Jacob Black. So, yeah. Enjoy._**

* * *

"_When you finally agreed to marry me."_ The bloodsucker's voice is even, though tinged with triumph. He had said that he would fight. I should have been prepared, should have been ready for the pain. But I wasn't. Never had I ever imagined _this. _

The words echoed in my head; my muscles locked, and I froze, unthinking, no longer able to hear Bella's voice, or the _other _answering voice.

When the realization finally hit me, there was nothing I could do to control my body. As if from a distance, I heard the pathetic, angry, agonized howl tear through my throat, felt my body take off running. But I couldn't focus on that. Too many anguished thoughts were rushing through my head, blocking out everything else.

I should have seen it coming-- should have seen that I was deluding myself. There never was a choice for her. She had already made up her mind. My mantra of _don't give up, don't give up, she loves you, she loves you_ seemed pathetically transparent to me now.

How could I have ever thought I could win her over? He had left her broken, completely in pieces, and she had allowed him to step back in and pick her back up again, even after everything he did to her-- everything that he didn't do _for _her, things that I did to make her whole again. She would give up everything to be one of _them-- _just to be with him. After everything she had said and done, how could I have deluded myself into thinking that I had a chance?

But I had been so sure that I did. A small part of me still couldn't believe that she didn't love me. After all that we had gone through-- it was impossible, wasn't it, for her _not _to love me? Even as my heart was being torn in two, even as it was being ripped out of my chest, I still had to believe that she loved me. I had nothing if I didn't have her love.

That thought made the anguish even more unbearable.

* * *

**_A/N: Review? Please?_**


	2. Dream

**_A/N: So I never realized just how much some people hate Jacob Black. So I have set out to change that with a set of drabbles all dedicated to him, my fave Twilight character._**

**_This one isn't strictly about him, but I thought I should still post it here._**

* * *

It is late, and darkness has already spread over the horizon. Only the porch lights illuminated the yard where two small, dark-haired children played, laughing and running, oblivious to the late hour.

Nearby, a slim, brown-haired woman sits, wrapped tightly in the embrace of her taller husband. His hands are curled protectively around her, comforting, as they watch the children with a comfortable silence.

At the edge of the yard, another figure watches the scene with a pained expression in his yellow eyes. One of the children lets out a particularly loud yelp, and he sighs, turning his back on the scene. After all the years, it has never gotten any easier to watch.

A flash of white skin in the twilight catches the woman's attention, and her eyes lock onto the figure hungrily. Like the voices, the visions have come less often over time, she thinks distantly, still watching the grace and beauty of the retreating form.

But the figure is gone now, slipping back into the darkness of the forest, still only a painful memory. The woman tries to smile, but the expression on her face is a grimace.

Reminding herself that _he _was the one who left, and that this was her life now, she settles more deeply into the embrace of her Quileute husband, resting her head against his chest.

_This _was her life now. Jacob was her life now.

Edward Cullen was nothing more than a dream.

In the forest, a pale, stony figure hunches over, fighting tears.

* * *

**_A/N: Hmm, not sure if I liked how it came out. But the image was in my head, so I had to write it._**

**_Review, please?_**


End file.
